The present invention relates to a terminal structure for a stacked audio jack connector and, more particularly, to a terminal structure for an audio jack connector, which is formed by stacking and fixedly joining at least two connector main bodies.
Along with continual development of various kinds of electronic products and multimedia techniques, audio jack connectors have been widely applied in various kinds of industries. Stacked audio jack connectors are utilized for expansion of peripherals in various kinds of electronic products.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art stacked audio jack connector is formed by stacking and fixedly joining a plurality of connector main bodies 1a. A hollow cylindrical plug portion 10a projects from the front side face of each of the connector main bodies 1a. The hollow part of the plug portion 10a forms a circular plug hole 11a, which is extended to the inside of the connector main body 1a for insertion of an audio jack connector (not shown). Additionally, five transversely arranged trench grooves 12a are formed in each connector main body 1a. A middle one of the trench grooves 12a is used for insertion of a ground terminal 13a, which is plugged therein, against a rear side of the connector main body 1a. The trench grooves 12a at the left and right sides of the middle trench groove 12a are used respectively for insertion of a first signal terminal set 14a and a second signal terminal set 15a. Both the first and second signal terminal sets 14a and 15a comprise two L-shaped terminals 16a and an elastic clamping piece 17a clamped at front end portions of the two L-shaped terminals 16a. A contact portion 18a is formed on the elastic clamping piece 17a to contact an inserted audio jack connector (not shown).
Because the elastic clamping pieces 17a and the L-shaped terminals 16a of the above first and second signal terminal sets 14a and 15a are separately formed and then assembled together, additional complicated manufacturing procedures are required. Moreover, when the elastic clamping piece 17a is clamped on the two L-shaped terminals 16a, complete planar contact cannot be assured between them, potentially affecting signal transmission through the connector. Furthermore, the terminal structure assembled in this way cannot be easily reduced in size, making it difficult to realize the compactness required in many applications.
Accordingly, the above terminal structure of a stacked audio jack connector has drawbacks and presents inconveniences in practical use. The present invention aims to provide a terminal structure of a stacked audio jack connector to overcome the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a terminal structure of a stacked audio jack connector. The terminal structure is integrally formed to be secure in structure, so as to exhibit good rigidity and better contact conductivity, and to reduce the impedance generated when plugging with an audio jack connector. Moreover, the terminal structure can maintain good contact and will not be dislodged even when subjected to great vibration.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a terminal structure of a stacked audio jack connector. The audio jack connector has at least two connector main bodies. Preferably, at least five trench grooves are formed in each of the connector bodies. A middle trench groove is used to receive a ground terminal, which engages the rear side of the connector main body. The other four trench grooves at the left and right sides of the middle trench groove in the connector main body are used for insertion of a first signal terminal set and a second signal terminal set. In accordance with the present invention, the integration of the first and second signal terminal sets is improved. The first signal terminal set comprises two first L-shaped terminals arranged side by side, which are inserted into two adjacent trench grooves of the connector main body. A support portion is extended from the front end portion of one of the first L-shaped terminals. A bent elastic portion is extended from the support portion. A contact portion is further extended from the elastic portion. A limit portion configured to engage the transition between the elastic portion and the contact portion is formed at the front end portion of the other first L-shaped terminal. Similarly, the second signal terminal set comprises two second L-shaped terminals arranged side by side, which are inserted into two other adjacent trench grooves of the connector main body. A support portion is extended from the front end portion of one of the second L-shaped terminals. A bent elastic portion is extended from the support portion. A contact portion is further extended from the elastic portion. A limit portion configured to engage the transition between the elastic portion and the contact portion is formed at the front end portion of the other second L-shaped terminal.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: